Harry Potter and the Cup of Life
by Lord Salazar Slytherin
Summary: The Legendary Cup of Life is found.It's a struggle between good and evil to see who can win and change the world for the better or the worse.


b Permanent Disclaimer: /b I do I not /I own Harry Potter or any of the characters! I don't know how I can stress that point anymore harder! This disclaimer is good for the rest of the story.

center b Harry Potter and The Cup of Life /b /center 

center b Chapter 1- A Story From The Past /b /center 

Two millennia ago there was a war between good and evil. The side of evil was already winning because people were being threatened that if they didn't join there side there families would die a slow and painful death, so most people had to join. It was wasn't until the leader of the side of good also the pharaoh of Egypt made a most evil invention; The Cup of Life. The Cup took people souls when someone pointed there wand at them muttered an incantation and the persons soul was sucked out of there body and stored in the cup at the time they refused to use the killing curse and also refused to use any other means. Using The Cup of Life was not killing because they just stole the soul and the bodies were just a living capsule and the they could be eventually be put back to normal as long as they bodies were still living. The Cup of Life also made the persons soulless body a servant and did what anybody told them.

The side of good was starting to win and the leader of the side of evil was getting mad so he sent one of his most loyal followers that the side of good didn't know about to go and work for the pharaoh and gain his trust and then steal The Cup of Life, trap the pharaoh's soul in it, and bring it back to him. His follower did exactly what he was told but the pharaoh in the end trusted him completely and one night the pharaoh unfortunately forgot to put the cup away and magically lock it up. The follower took the cup and did what his master told him. He pointed his wand at the pharaoh and said "Ego Obfirmo Absentis Vestri Animus In Vas Of Vita," and the pharaoh's soul was ripped from his body and imprisoned in The Cup of Life, the follower then took the cup to his master.

The next morning all of the pharaohs servants were at a loss at what happened. He seemed to have no personality and didn't know who anyone was. The doctor seemed to think it was amnesia, but soon realized that it could not be amnesia and he was also acting like a slave.

The gardener then pointed out that these were the cups symptoms , and a lot of people agreed with him. Then the pharaohs personal body guards pointed out that it could have been The Cup of Life and that they will both go and check. Five minutes later they returned yelling "The Cups gone, The Cups gone." Everyone gasped and mummers developed, "There's a traitor is our midst." someone said. Mummers broke out again and a few seconds someone said, "Where's that new guy that just came"? "I don't know I haven't seen him this morning," someone else said.

After a few minutes he was not found and people began to wonder did the new guy do this? Where is The Cup of Life? Did he take it and do this to the pharaoh? What if the leader of the dark gets it? No one knew the answers to any of the questions until one day when they had almost given hope the follower apparated in with other people and began attacking other people; the village was in total pandemonium. The side of evil had more forces and were more willing to use killing curses while the side of good had less forces and most couldn't kill if there life depended on it. But all questions were answered when the evil follower who took the pharaohs life took out the Cup of Life and started taking peoples souls and turning them into his slaves and ordered them to attack the village. There were shouts of "Avada Kedavra," and "Ego Obfirmo Absentis Vestri Animus In Vas Of Vita," and the and the site of jets of green light, peoples souls being sucked into the cup, fires, rubble, dead bodies, and laughing followers of the side of evil.

The evil followers then went for the pharaohs palace storming into the grounds using reductor curses to blast though the marble doors and storming into the royal palace, but after after fruitless efforts they found that the castle had been abandoned. In reality when they found out that the evil forces were attacking they took the pharaoh and everyone went into the secret chamber underneath the palace. When everyone was sure that the dark forces had left the palace they came out of the chamber. They took everyone and left town and went to a different town to get help.

There were no survivors in the village there were so many bodies that nobody dare go into the village. It is now a ghost town and people say the ghosts of the people who were killed still haunt the place.

Meanwhile, the people from the palace were explaining what exactly had happened, how the village was destroyed, the Cup of Life stolen, and the pharaohs soul ripped from his body. The people from the other town were horrified at what happened and agreed to help them. They needed to get the Cup of Life back and restore the souls of the villagers and the pharaoh back as soon as possible. There plan was to send a double agent in to steal it from the Dark Lord just like he had to done to them but the didn't know just yet that the Dark Lord didn't trust anyone even his most loyal followers.

The double agent had been sent to go get the cup back three weeks ago. He thought he was finally proving his loyalty and maybe he was gaining the evil Lords trust, but he was mistaken and wouldn't know that until it was to late.

The pharaohs people were still trying to recruit people on there side but they had finally stopped trying because the townspeople just didn't want to get killed or get there souls sucked of there bodies; they were hoping to get the cup back and maybe they could start winning again but they had just gotten the head back of there double agent with a note saying: "The Dark Lord knows when someone is double crossing him and that the side of light will never win the war."

Months passed and the light side was loosing more and more soldiers. The Cup of Life was still on the dark side and it was utterly hopeless. The pharaoh was very sick and the doctors couldn't find a cure for him and he could die. It wasn't a really bad loss since he was just an empty shell since he had no soul, it was actually somewhat good since a new pharaoh could take charge and try to win it even though it seemed inevitable.

A week later the pharaoh was on his deathbed. While a woman was taking care of him his eyes went blanker then they ever were and he spoke in a cold voice a prophecy:

center I The Side of Light will lose this war,

But in two millennia's of time the cup will be released again,

There will be a struggle between good and evil yet again,

Only the purest and coldest hearts will be able to wield the cup

The Chosen One and the Dark Lord will face in The Ultimate Battle; the most devastating battle in the history of the world,

Until then all is lost,

Two millennia from now will be the salvation of the world. /center /I 

The pharaoh then died and only the first line of the prophecy was fulfilled so far. And now the rest is about to unfold and the world will be in a horrible struggle against good and evil, but only time will tell the final outcome.

b AN: Ok, no Harry Potter world yet but the next chapter there will be. Also, it will be a lot longer as this was just sorta a prologue/chapter one thingy. Also, review! I do need to know how you liked it so far and if I should keep going. Also I would just like to say my prophecy was crap, I know so please don't complain about that. I know I said above that I would write but it will depend on how much you like this chapter. Please do not flame me as this is my first fic. Thanks.


End file.
